


Give What You Give

by KenNan73888



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Humor, Mates, Rap, Romance, Singing, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenNan73888/pseuds/KenNan73888
Summary: Someone wants Gazelle dead. Sending her into a huge accident that reverts her memories back before becoming a pop singer. While all the police forces investigated the incident, someone else had the same agenda. Finnick, her mate. Going deeper into this case, Finnick name was also on the list beside the pop singer. Slowly, but surely, their past will uncover.
Relationships: Finnick/Gazelle (Zootopia)





	1. Act 1 - Music Scream

"Ah, just like yesterday, you were a crying kit."

Finnick was enjoying himself at a couple of drinks with Nick, while his drinking buddy wasn't too fond of his comment. Not only that, but Judy is also here, listening to whatever this tiny fox is babbling. Today was supposed to be only the two foxes drinking, then out of nowhere, Nick brought Judy to tag along.

It didn't bother Finnick one bit, until Judy said, "I heard from Nick that you're a talented musician in the past."

A shocking choke came from Finnick as he spitted to the side, splattered it on Rigsaw, the owner of Krisz Katz Bar, and a friend to the tiny fox. Rigsaw doesn't look as pleasant as being wet, for being a feline. Slowly, he wiped himself out of disgust. Everyone in the seat stares at Rigsaw in shock, except for Finnick, since he's busy muttering to himself in horror.

Later, Finnick growls as he gives the taller fox a deadly stare. His dark past, or more like his hidden past, wasn't meant to leak, any to whoever outside of his family list. Unfortunately for Nick, he's too fond of Judy that all of Finnick's personnel were being shared. That glare didn't affect Nick as he shrugged and crossed both his arms with a sly smile.

"Hey, Rigsaw. Sorry about that," Finnick apologized then threatened while pointing at the taller fox. "You shouldn't be sharing what profession I did other than being a con-artist. Musician, hell yeah, like I ever become one. You lying little prick."

"Me? Lying? Obviously, that's not a lie. Every Sunday, you'll perform that tiny stage over there." Right behind Finnick was a stage, but the tiny fox wasn't happy about what Nick was hinting at. "So, are you playing tonight? Judy is dying to hear your magical fingers making music."

"Next time, I ain't getting your tickets to Gazelle concert," Finnick said, making Nick frown while Judy was surprised at this news.

"Hold on that for a moment. Finnick, buddy, we're friends."

"Are you really paying?" Rigsaw asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "If it isn't enough, the stage is free for you to use. Sunday is always your spotlight."

"Playing for these clowns? Of course not, I whether die" Finnick muttered to himself in disgust, knowing there isn't enough in his pocket. "Gosh, performing tonight is not my day." Finnick took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I'll be playing tonight."

"I'll let mom know."

Before Rigsaw left, he stole the lighter from Finnick's pocket, which added more steam to the tiny fox when it was taken from him. Finnick hates that every time he enters the bar, Rigsaw will always take his lighter.

Nick leaned on the table, at his lowest tone, and said, "I thought you'll dodge that because we're here. Why's the change of heart?"

"It's for my little sister." Which caught Nick off guard. "I don't want her to worry about me, too much. That she'll pry into my private life."

"Ah, yes..." Nick nodded, replaying his past. Finnick's sister burst into his apartment and threatened him because the big brother got captured by the mafia. "I think I lost a few of my lives when she barged into my apartment a couple of times. It was... Touching, yet scary experience."

It's the first time Judy heard Finnick having a relative, especially a younger sibling when she looked around if there was another fennec fox. However, that's a fail. There's nothing in sight, except the noise of the bigger feline and canine cheering at the television. They were watching football. Judy slid down her seat in disappointment, which caught the interest of Nick.

"Something itching your toes, Carrots?"

"If I were to look upon Finnick, I wouldn't know anything about him because his name is too common," Judy said, chewing the tip of her nail. "Unless, his full name is revealed like a surname."

"Finnick isn't his real name, but I'll give you a hint. It began with a 'K' and ended with an 'N,' nine letters." The answer was hard when there are many names similar, which made Judy give up, shaking her head. Nick smiled and said, "Krisztian Katz."

"Krisztian Katz... Where have I heard it before..."

Finnick stands up when it's precisely the time for him to perform. Somehow, instead of the stage, Finnick headed to the back of the bar.

"Woah, things will get interesting. Carrots, my dear partner, you'll be loving this," Nick said as he chuckled. "Not only Finnick is talented with his fingers, but also his words."

"Finnick is nowhere in sight. I'm not too sure with the singing, or he's willingly playing the piano," Judy muttered suspiciously.

The light of the bar got lower, focusing on stage, which like Judy says, Finnick wasn't on it. The usual customers, who know what's going on, are chanting for 'Krazy Katz' as their hands punch the air. A loudspeaker came over while Nick tried to contain himself from laughing.

"What's up, my good friends and fellow neighbors! Krazy Katz here, ready to jam!"

Judy froze, listen if that's actually Finnick's voice. An electric piano was being played, while everyone hum like they knew the beat.

_Somebody should have told me_   
_Life can treat you really coldly_   
_A lot of love that people show me_   
_But when they go I'm hella lonely_

Every inch of Finnick's melodic beat sent chills through Judy's spine, turning at Nick as if he hid something so valuable. Nick laughs it off at her discovery as he closes his eyes to enjoy the music. The vocal switches from calm singing then into a sweet and soft rap.

_When the music and the show stops_   
_Security keep my bus door locked_   
_That way I'm not receiving no shots_   
_MJ, our little bro dropped and that's why they keep me so blocked_   
_I'm in the star coach now_   
_In the back by myself, I listen to our dope sounds_   
_But there was no women to round up_   
_This hound just sleeps deeply, anticipatin' the next town's luck_   
_It's glitz and glamour when you're on stage_   
_Happy 'cause you and your homies paid_   
_But a lot of my love ones up and gone away_   
_Because I put my music first, for that it's lonely days_

There's no help when leaning beside Nick, Judy whispered, "Finnick will definitely make it big, maybe bigger than Gazelle."

"If he doesn't have stage fright, then I'll agree with you," Nick whispered back.

Judy quickly sits up, looking at Nick if he's lying. Nothing, not a single facial change that'll give it away. That must mean why Finnick was absent on the stage except performing without standing in the spotlight.

_Yeah, I think it's my fault, y'all, 'cause I'm reclusive_   
_And I'm thinking I lost brauds like Y! Exclusive_   
_And I know that I might fall, 'cause life is stupid_   
_'Cause cupid shoots it and I fight off but it might produce its_   
_Love, whatever has it I run_   
_People, pets and even movies that have it, I shun_   
_Thinking back when I had a family, was glad I was some_   
_I picture myself in the future, old mad, sad 'cause I'm one_

Those last parts sound so hurtful like Finnick wants to end his life. The crowd, too, felt his pain as they cried while hugging each other from such a beautiful piece.

_I can't sleep alone and I can't go eat alone_   
_Yeah, the crowd gonna shout, but when the lights go out_   
_You know, you know, you know_   
_You know, you know, you know_   
_You know, you know, you know_   
_You know me being me, you wouldn't think I'd be alone_

End, bringing the light back. The bar became more lively because they couldn't wait for another song. Also, they wish to meet Krazy Katz physically. Those who live long enough, or seen most of his show, are mentioning how great he was, and his career ended short. Krazy Katz suddenly left, and no one knows why. Most who know him, just enough, will go to his family bar to hear his singing. No matter if he doesn't show himself, they are satisfied with his music.

With such huge ears, Judy picks all of the conversations as the ear twitch. So much information that it sounds like a totally different species. Judy felt like she's going insane because nothing makes any sense, especially whoever this 'Krazy Katz' they kept talking about. Unless it's Finnick but can't be. The owner of Krisz Katz belongs to a wildcat, and... Judy held that thought, hearing Finnick's real name only once. Somewhere in the 'K' or 'C' section.

Finnick then showed up, having Judy finally remember his name and blurted out, "Krisztian Katz!"

That scares Finnick to rush to cover Judy's mouth as he growls and glares at Nick, knowing where it came from. He then glanced at his surroundings, praying with this much loudness, not a soul heard a peep of his identity. A sigh of relief overthrew Finnick, releasing his paw as he sat back on the seat.

"Shut that damn muzzle of yours, Nick. Snap it, shack it," Finnick sternly said, slamming his fist on the table. "The drinks have been paid, so hurry and jug the whole thing because I want to go home. My schedule isn't as free as you two."

* * *

Gazelle had finished tonight's recording, and she felt terrific at what became the piece so far. Rosario Rossi, her red panda manager, was waiting on the other side of the studio as Gazelle took off the headset. They stare at each other through the window with excitement when she runs out of the room to her manager's side. Ross hands her stuff and puts a furry jacket on her.

"Dios mío, the recording is sending me chill. I never felt such thing. Is it because tonight is the night mi amor sing?" Gazelle asked her manager as they walked down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Could be," Ross answered unsurely. "Your little fox could have been singing because tonight is Sunday, and that's when he's shines in the family bar."

"Si, he shines beautifully. Oh, I wish." Gazelle began to pray. "I wish to go back and watch mi amor perform when we were young."

"Young, Gazelle? You haven't aged since the beginning of your career."

"Ross, you're too sweet."

"What can I say? I'm too good with my words."

The elevator stopped on the first floor as they got off, and four of Gazelle buffalo bodyguards were there waiting. The bodyguards surround them, guiding the two small mammals into a van. When they got comfortable, Ross handed Gazelle a yellow folder that's a peek for the next project. They were busy reading while outside on the van reflection, far from sight, a male rabbit stood on a tall building.

In his tight black suit, the rabbit crouches and pulls out a long sniper. Since the window of the van is dark, except the front row, so he's aiming for the driver's head instead. Waiting patiently for the right time, then shoot. The bullet pierces through the window, then the driver's head and out to the other side of the window.

The wheel lost control, flipping the vehicle. Those bodyguards try to protect Gazelle by using their bodies as cushions while rolling down the street. Everyone was unconscious, except Ross, when he pulled himself out of the vehicle and Gazelle too. There lay the ground, showing how severe the pop star's head was injured.

Ambulance and police officers entered the scene, calming the civilians, also forbidding them for entrance. When chaos was loose, the rabbit who sniped them left then paused for a minute. He pulled out his scope and focused it on the scene, searching through the crowd. There, he spotted one of the main targets, a fennec fox. Then came to cover the tiny fox was another fox, but taller. He growled, having a rotten feeling from that red fox.

* * *

_I'm dying to write a Zootopia fanfic, which this one isn't as big as the one I'm planning. I hope it's short, but not that short. Please, story, I don't want to write too profoundly. I'll leave a comment, saying that I won't update this fanfic too often because it's more like getting rid of something in my head. A part of a story I want to jolt down._

_As for the lyrics, I didn't make it up. It's a song that existed and was sung by 'Tech N9ne - Alone' that I pulled it up from the internet. I'm not a songwriter or rapper because I can't rhyme. If by chance, maybe I might write one, a bad one._


	2. Act 2 - Seeking, Chasing

The ambulances and news reporters head to the Hospital of Zootopia, wheeling Gazelle and her other men into the emergency. Finnick was there, watching the whole scene from outside. What's worrying Finnick is that his mate is in pain. So much, Finnick can't stand but stay by her side. However, he can't. There are too many animals, and it'll be risky for them to notice.

Finnick stands silently in the crowd, helplessly as tears slowly dropping on the ground. Any minute, Gazelle will be dead. He wiped his face and pushed himself out of the masses, looking a route into the hospital.

It took some time since the hospital was big, so he found a small open window that led to the bathroom. The window was high, which luckily that Finnick is a fox and started using his claw to climb. The window was big enough for him to fit through. As he makes his way down the hallway, Finnick sees that he's in the laundry area then scavenges through the bin to get a kid gown. Perfect, he'll disguise himself as a patient.

Soon enough, finding Gazelle wasn't tough. Follow a massive group of news reporters sure lead him outside of the emergency room, where those guys are camping. Getting into the emergency room seemed natural because he could crawl below their legs without seeing him entering.

Inside the operation, Finnick didn't get close but stayed far enough to see who's on each table. None of them is Gazelle, so he slowly went back until someone caught him. They didn't think much about him because he looked like a kid.

"Guys, a kid is here. I'm calling Kevin to get him," said the person who caught Finnick. She was too busy facing her colleagues when Finnick took this chance to sneak away. When she turns back to the tiny fox, he's already gone. "Wait. Where did he go?"

Finnick felt out of breath because he couldn't find Gazelle anywhere. These crowds don't help, and because of them, the police got involved, pushing them out for disturbing the peace. It really distresses him so much that he can't help but feel helpless. Then hope lifted him when he saw Ross not far, with a broken arm and few scars on his face. They're close friends, so talking to him will help Finnick about her whereabouts.

* * *

"Got it chief, we'll be there right away."

Judy shut her phone while noticing Nick was staring at the direction where the ambulances disappeared. The expression he's making was new for Judy, serious while cold sweat slithers down his chin as if he's scared.

Nick stared wasn't the ambulance but Finnick, as that tiny fox, quickly dash to chase after those trucks. Secretly, he knows Finnick's relationship with Gazelle. Losing a mate is heartbroken, so Nick hopes the best for his little friend to be fine on his journey.

"Nick," Judy called out to him. "Nick!" No response, so she lightly tugged his shirt. It made Nick jump then look around before focusing on Judy. She sighed and said, "The chief wants us in the station." Later, she notices that Finnick wasn't by their side. "Where's Finnick?"

"He got businesses to attend, so he left," Nick answered with a grin before dropping it. He spotted someone in the crowd, familiar, but he could have sworn he knew that orange fur pattern. "I'll see you there at the station. I forgot that I have to stop by my… My… Dad shop!"

Nick didn't let Judy say anything as he rushed through the chaotic street to chase after an animal. He's fast, but that orange animal too is fast. They ran passed every street and alley until they hit a dead end. There's no movement from the cornered animal as Nick slowly approaches, then the orange animal strikes when he gets closer, landing a punch on the cheek. Nearly knocked him unconscious, which gave time for it to escape.

* * *

Ross never thought he'll be this tired, due to cameras and questions pushing onto him nonstop. Luckily, he escaped and brought Gazelle along into a quiet room he reserved. With that many reporters out there, no one will know or find Gazelle.

Getting a few drinks and using the restroom, Ross got back to the room where Gazelle was sleeping peacefully on the bed. She hadn't woken up, so he sat on the couch as he relaxed. Then accidentally slam his cast on the armchair, but able to hold his scream until Finnick came out of nowhere. Ross got scared and walked on top of the couch then fell at the edge.

"What the… Fin. You scare me. Ah. Ouch," Ross winced, holding his broken arms in pain. Finnick didn't reply, so he ignored him and went straight to climb next to Gazelle's side. "Ah, lovebirds. I wish to be home with my hubby already. So jealous."

"I hope her head is okay. Must hurt really badly," Finnick whimpered, drooping his ears as he rubbed his head beneath her arms.

"The doctor said the impact wasn't harsh and did a few x-ray exams. We'll see the result by tomorrow."

Finnick listened but kept his mouth shut. Too focused on Gazelle, laying his head on the bed.

* * *

_I'm bored and empty-headed. There are ideas, but it's hard to write in words, especially being the head of the house. Got to clean. Got to cook. Why does no one in my family do anything? They're in their twenties and forties. If they do one bit, I'll be happy. I'll lock myself in my bedroom forever to create stories. That's my dream. Yes._


End file.
